Princess of Chaos
by Moonlight Noriko
Summary: Two new students arrive at Cross Academy, and with them chaos and romance abound. Kaname/Oc Yuki/Zero Takuma/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Noriykoi: Welcome RPG Fan fiction by me and Moonlight Blackheart. Say hi Moon

Moon- hi my lovable fans *blows kisses*

Noriykoi: Chiasa is my Oc and guess what this fic is a minor cross over with the Labyrinth.

Moon- my O.C. is Mallina Rae Cross ^^.

Noriykoi: I hope you all enjoy on and Moon do the disclaimer.

Moon- Read and Review because I need criticism. O.o

Disclaimer: We do not own in any shape or form, Vampire Knight or Labyrinth.

Warnings: Language. Innuendos.

Chapter One: New Arrivals at Cross Academy Bring Chaos Abound.

Chiasa sighed. She didn't want to go to the 'infamous' Cross Academy, but her parents insisted. Not only that she was late on her first day, or more accurately she got delayed at the airport. So she arrived just after dark missing her first day of class.

Mallina heard giggling as she was patrolling the grounds and came upon two girls sitting on the ground with cameras. Mallina glared at them, "You shouldn't be here its past curfew, return to your dorms now."

"Aww," One of the girls pouted, "We just wanted to get pictures of the night class for the school album."

"I'm afraid not," Mallina said with power in her voice, "Return to your dorms now. It's not safe!"

"We don't take orders from you new girl," the other girl yelled.

"Unfortunately you do," Mallina said with the face that said she hated her life, "I'm Headmaster Cross's daughter." Mallina heard a twig snap and turned around quickly pulling out two daggers from her belt. One was held in front of her face and one held by her chest as she stared at the two night class students. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one had reddish-orange hair. Mallina glared at them.

"Hannabusa, stay away from them," Mallina yelled as she prepared to attack.

"Oh calm down green eyes," The blonde said, "We just came to investigate. You know I'm curious."

"Maybe you should learn your own damn business," Mallina growled and looked back at the girls. "If you two don't get the hell out of here I swear I'll cut you both." Mallina pointed a dagger at them.

The girls screamed as they ran away yelling, "You are CRAZY!"

Mallina grinned as she looks back at the two night class students. Yuuki and Zero show up and look at me. Yuuki pulls out this rod looking stick and Zero pulled out his gun. Mallina kept her arms up with the daggers in front of her.

"Now return to class," Mallina said.

They knew they were out numbered so they smiled innocently.

"You ruin all the fun," the blonde said as him and his friend went back to class.

Mallina sighed and put her daggers away. Yuuki hugged her.

"Oh my god, Mallina," Yuuki said, "That was awesome!"

"You're finally catching on new girl," Zero said leaning back against a tree.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You really are Headmaster's kid," Zero grinned.

"I'm nothing like that man," Mallina snapped, "he's nuts just running back and forth with that smile, clapping his hands. I'm nothing like him. I'm his complete opposite."

Chiasa looked at the large gate and sweat dropped. How the hell was she going to get in?

"You shouldn't be out here at this time of night."

Chiasa jumped at the voice, she turned here head to see the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Blonde hair green eyes and a smile that was just to die for.

"I know, I was supposed to start class today, but got delayed at the airport." She said sheepishly. "So are you a student here?"

The man gave her a breath taking smile, and nodded.

"Oh that's great. So do you think you could show me to the head masters office, or how to even get on to school grounds for that matter. Oh how rude of me I haven't introduced my self. I am Chiasa Lasim."

"Sure I'll show you on my way back to class. I was running an erring for the teacher." Once again she smiled leaving Chiasa breathless. She was so jumping him before the year was over.

Mallina smiled at Yuuki and Zero snarled.

"What wrong Zero," Mallina asked.

"We have a vamp showing the new girl we were supposed to be looking out for to headmaster's office. But I don't think he's going to attack her or anything, unfortunately."

"Why didn't you say something sooner you baka," Mallina glared at Zero as she ran off when she ran into Kaname.

"He's capable of handling this. My friends are keeping a close eye on him. Nothing to worry about," Kaname said with a gentle tone. Mallina looked up at him and blushed. Why is it she blushed and went week in the knees around him? Every time. Zero went to go grab her wrist when Kaname stopped him. She could swear the tension between them could just kill her. Yuuki yelled, "stop it you two!"

They looked at each other and Zero turned and walked off as soon as Kaname released him. Kaname put his finger under Mallina's chin to make her look at him causing her to blush.

"I'll see you soon. Don't work to hard," Kaname said as he looked at Yuuki, "You too, ok?"

Mallina just nodded as Yuki said, "Yeah, just don't worry so much about us."

"I'm always going to worry about my two favorite girls,"

"A new student, I'm so happy." Chiasa and her blonde escort sweat dropped as the headmaster dance around the room while clapping his hands. "Now, here is you uniform, the rule book, a map of the campus, and a key for you new room." Headmaster Cross said as he piled all the said items on to in to her arms, while crying about how happy he was. Then when he addressed the blonde his demeanor changed briefly.

"Ichijo would you escort Miss Lasim to her dorm after this, I wouldn't want her walking alone during the night it's not safe after all." Then he was back to happy. "Now I hope you enjoy your stay here, and I send my beautiful daughter and son to show you around tomorrow."

The door was kicked open by a white haired man. "I'm not your son!"

The headmaster started crying asking what he had done wrong to deserve such rough treatment from his children.

Chiasa grabbed Ichijo and slowly edged out of the room. She like the Headmaster's antics well enough, but the white hair guy was scary.

"Bye headmaster I'm going to my dorm now." Chiasa said when she had made it out side the door.

Mallina and Yuuki are walking down the hall as they see Chiasa and she glares at Ichijo and smiles at the new girl.

"Well," Mallina said, "hey. I'm Mallina Rae Cross."

Chiasa hid behind Ichijo. "Pleasure to meet ya'll. I'm Chiasa Lasim. I'll be starting day classes tomorrow." She smiled shyly. It wasn't that she was shy; it was just because she was a little bit overwhelmed. In fact the room was now spinning. Chiasa said one thing before she began to tumble to the ground. "Well s**t!"

Ichijo turned around and caught her before she hit the ground. He smiles, "that was a close one."

"Nice save, Ichijo," Mallina shouts with a smile and threw up her hands like it was a home run.

Chiasa was out cold, in other words her brain had shut down due to being overwhelmed, and lack of sleep. Considering she spent the entire twelve hour flight wide awake because she was terrified of heights, then another six trying to leave the air port. Yeah, she was dead to the world.

"Well I didn't expect that, Perhaps she has some kind of medical condition." Ichijo comment as he picked her up with ease. "I'll take her to her dorm now. Have a nice night Miss Prefects."

Mallina looks worried as she says, "Maybe afterwards if she still doesn't feel good she should go to the infirmary."

Kaname approached them and put his hands on Yuuki and Mallina's heads, "she'll be fine."

Chiasa blinked as the harsh morning sunlight filtered in through her window. She took a look at her watch, and snuggled deeper into her cover. Then she jumped out of bed as she realized something.

"Oh s**t, I'm late!" She dressed and ran towards her first class, if she ran she might be able to make it before the bell rung. Luck was not on her side this morning as the bell rang seconds before she mad it to the door, and to make it worse she tripped as entered the room somersaulting right in front of the teacher. The class looked at her like she had a second head when she sheepishly raised her hand and waved.

"Hi."

Mallina was sitting in the back next to Yuuki who was passed out asleep next to her. Mallina burst out laughing, and the whole class followed after her. Zero wasn't laughing though as he hit Mallina whom was sitting beside him in the head.

"Oww!" Mallina shrieked.

"As perfects it's wrong to encourage such behavior," Zero barked as he walked out the room.

A blush spread across Chiasa face. Well at least she could say she made a lasting impression.

"And you are....?" The teacher asked.

"I am the new student, Chiasa Lasim. I like various kinds of martial arts, but am unable to compete anymore due to head trauma, also the head trauma has triggered a form of narcolepsy so please don't be angry if I fall asleep in class it is not my fault. Thank you."

"Mallina would you raise your hand." The teacher sighed. "Well then Miss Chiasa welcome to your first day of cross academy. Please go sit by Mallina."

Mallina made a face of annoyance as she raised her hand.

Chiasa gave a nervous smile as she sat down beside Mallina. "Hey. Sorry about last night. I had a very stressful day, and combined with my week body composition, I fainted. I hope I didn't worry anyone."

Mallina smiled, "Of course not. I was more worried about your entrance stunt right now. I felt like I was watching a cartoon. I'm sorry I laughed. Just reminded me of home." she looked down fiddling with her fingers.

A bright blush lit Chiasa's face. "It was in accident. I was late and running and then I tripped. And yeah, I guess it was kind of funny." She gave a nervous giggle. "So what happened to Ichijo? I wanted to thank him for all the help he gave me last night." That and she so wanted to jump his bones.

Mallina thought and said, "He's sleeping. He's part of the night class students."

"The night class, huh? What makes it so special, or was the student population just too big for the grounds not to rotate classes. I can see the advantage in humm... Oh don't mind my rambling; I can put Willow off of Buffy to shame." Chiasa rambled, then blushed.

Mallina smiles, "OMG...I love that show."

"Really, who's your favorite character? Mines Spike although Anya's a close second." Chiasa babbled some more.

"Buffy," Mallina grinned, "Duh!"

"What's it with people always choosing the hero types, but I'll give her so points on humor. My favorite characters are always the anti-but sometimes redeemable, oh s**t the teachers' glaring at us!" Chiasa shut up looking strait ahead it wouldn't be good to get in trouble on her first day.

Mallina looked at the teacher and put her head down trying not to laugh and ended up going to sleep.

Chiasa felt the day could have gone worse, she was glad she hadn't got detention like Yuki and Mallina. Poor girls they shouldn't had been sleeping in class. Since class was over Chiasa decided to climb a nearby tree and get a few z's. Chiasa was woke from her nap at sun set by a bunch of screaming girls. She recognized those types of screams and shivered, they were fan girls. She decided to see what all the commotion was all about and got her first glance at the night class. She nearly fell out of the tree when she noticed Ichijo reading a Kyou Kara Maou manga, one of her personal favorites.

Mallina, Yuuki, and Zero were all out making a path for the night girl students as Mallina and Yuuki blew a whistle to keep the girls back.

Chiasa leaned forward on her branch to get a closer look then suddenly...

CRACK!

"Oh s**t not again." Chiasa said right before the branch snapped. She hit the ground hard. What was with all her bad luck today? Everyone turned her head towards her as she laid on the ground with swirly eyes.

Yuuki ran over to her, "OMG...are you ok?"

Mallina tried not to laugh again when Zero hit her

"Ow," Mallina cried, "What with you Zero."

"Note to self don't climb so high next time." Chiasa said to her self as she attempted to get up, only to fall back down holding her head.

"Were you trying to jump Kaname-sama?" One of the knight class students asked in a bitchy tone.

Chiasa glared at the girl. "I was in that tree since class let out, and I was taking a ******** nap, I don't care about the ******** night class like those stupid fan girls over there, their squealing just happened to wake me up, so don't you ever accuse me a stalking any one ever again!" She paused as she pointed to Ichijo. "Well maybe if it's him."

Mallina smiles, "buurned," she laughed.

Zero went to go slap Mallina again when someone caught his wrist. Mallina looked up and saw Kaname holdding Zeros wrist. They just glared at each other.

"Kaname," Mallina said lightly.

Kaname released Zero as Zero walked off glaring. Kaname looked at Mallina as she blushed.

"Try not to laugh at people. It's not nice ok," he told Mallina as he put his hand on her head.

"O...Ok," she babbled.

"Hey Mallina's allowed to laugh at me. No one else appreciates my brand of humor, although I still think Buffy's too whiny." Chiasa said with a smirk. Now to set back and watch the sparks fly. As soon as she could get up. Yeah not happening for awhile.

Mallina just laughs, "It's about time I run into someone around here with a good sense of humor. Welcome to Cross Academy."

Well that didn't go as planned, but oh well. Chiasa suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She turned her head to see the b***h from earlier and she looked pissed. "What ever it was I didn't do it!" She yelled as she finally succeeded getting off the ground, and running to hide behind Ichijo. From there she proceeded to glare at the bitchy girl.

"Be nice Ruka, Miss Lasim is a new student." He said politely.

"Call me Chi." Chiasa demanded.

"Very well miss Chi."

Mallina laughed, "Chi Chi Ra Ra...Hahaha damn cheerleaders," she gets pushed by the fan girls, "Hey," Mallina pushed them back and they all fall over like bowling pins. "Show you not to push me u brats; no one messes with a Cross."

Chiasa suddenly looked very afraid. "Cheer...cheerleaders, where? Hide me, I don't want another make over she screamed running back up the tree she had fallen out of, clinging to a high branch. Everyone in the night sweat dropped.

Mallina busted out laughing at Chi and Kaname cover his face with his hand.

"What am I gonna do with you," Kaname moaned lightly to himself.

"Miss Chi there are no cheerleaders on the grounds. You can come down." Ichijo coaxed.

"Really?" Chi asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Really."

"Okay, on one condition." She said slyly.

"And what is that condition Miss Chi."

"You let me kiss you."

Yuuki blows whistle, "That is forbidden on campus grounds."

Mallina chuckles, "Oh...she's good."[

Chiasa who was now hanging upside down from the tree looked at Yuki and asked. "Why?"

Ichijo just stood there with a blush on his face, he really did not know what to make of her, she was different, and maybe a little bit insane. Yeah insane, and cute, and where the hell did that thought come from?

Mallina laughs, "Headmasters rules that's why. His school his rules. Have a problem with it you can take it up with him." Being snotty about it.

"Really because I read the entire rule book during class and there was no rule against it." Then she pulled the small book from her pocket and tossed it to the prefects. She then flipped down off the tree and landed in front of a stunned Ichijo. "Now for that kiss." She gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped off to her dorm, laughing evilly.

Mallina grins, "Oh this is going to be a fun school year."

"Something isn't right with you Mallina," Yuuki said a little scared, "Your insane when it comes to challenges."

"I don't care if my father rules the school. When a challenge comes I never give in." Mallina laughs evilly with a grin. As the fan girls take a few steps back from her.

"Go to your dorms," Mallina screamed and the girls all ran away screaming and crying back to the dorms, "Now that's how it's done."

Ichijo put a hand to his cheek and grinned; now that was one bold woman.

"Are you really going to let her get away with that?" Ruka asked with her nose up turned.

"Who am I to deny a lady what she wants."

"Why couldn't it be me?" Hanabusa whined.

"You've lingered long enough, get to class." Zero growled still glaring at Kaname.

Kaname looked at Mallina, "Another time then, "he said as he put his hand on her head, "And please do try to be nice."

Mallina's smiled, "I can't guarantee anything."

Kaname smiled and walked off to class.

Chiasa stayed in her dorm to around midnight, then her body shifted in to the form of an owl as she went to check on those night class students there was something just not right about them, they didn't feel human, but they didn't feel like anything in the underground.

She flew around the grounds spying on the night class, and the prefects, she just hoped no one tried to shoot her out of the sky again; she still suffered form the last time. She perched on a window sill and nearly fell as the night students eyes were all glowing red in the darkness of the classroom.

'Now I know why they felt so familiar.' Chiasa thought. 'Their like uncle Seiveth, Vampires.'

Mallina yawns, "God, this is a long night."

Yuki glares at Mallina, "I haven't seen you sleep since you had that dream 4 days ago."

Mallina glares back, "If you had a dream like that I think you would too."

"I'm going to laugh if Headmaster makes one of the Vampires forces you too sleep. Maybe Kaname," Yuuki grinned.

Mallina blushed.

"Ha that's what I thought," Yuuki grinned.

"I won't let him near either of you two," Zero growled and glared.

Chiasa squawked as the window was opened and she was nearly knocked off her perch before she was caught by Kaname, who took a deep breath. "I wondered why you smelled weird. Change back in to you human form Chiasa."

Chiasa ruffled her feather and did as she was told, glaring at Kaname once she returned to human form. The Night class looked at her in aw.

"What business does the underground have with the above world, young Fae`?"

Chaos erupted from the night class, and someone was heard above the rest saying. "But Fae's or just fairy tales."

Chiasa glared at the one whom just said and replied. "Yeah, well so are vampires." She turned back to Kaname." My mom is human, and she sent me here to keep me out of the war that is ravaging my home. Father agreed with mom, the damn b*****d."

Mallina looks at Yuuki, "Let's do our rounds and meet back here."

Yuuki replied, "Ok." they all left in different directions.

Mallina's walking by the class room door in the building as she hears them talking and stays leaned up against the wall. Listening with the door cracked.

"Oh, and who is your father, he must be powerful to cross the borders?" Kaname asked.

Chiasa blushed and looked to the ground. Her father was well know, even in the above for his job of taking unwanted children, one she would inherit when she took over the family business, which she hoped wouldn't be a very long time. "My father is the Goblin King."

Most of the room stepped back in fear.

"So you the daughter of a Kidnapper?" Ruka said with an evilly smirk.

"The Fae can not take anything that is not freely given. My father is no exception to that rule." Chiasa said quietly.

"But are you?" Ruka asked glaring.

"Yes." Chiasa said simply. And she was because of her human blood.

Noriykoi: We hope you enjoyed. *Smirks*

Moon: Next chapter more chaos


	2. Chapter 2

Noriykoi: Me and Moon's back with the next chapter of Princess of Chaos, and please please review, we want to know what you the readers think about all our hard work. Well My hard work any way.

Moon: You're mean, so what if my grammar sucks?

Noriykoi: I'm the one who has to fix it, Three hours, That's how long I took me to correct just for pages worth of your writing, and I know I didn't get it all.

Moon: *Pouts* Just do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: We do not in any shape or form own Vampire Knight or Labyrinth.

Chapter Two: Kuran.

Mallina screamed, "Holy s**t!" Then covered her mouth just as quickly.

Chiasa turned her head to the door at the sound. "Who's there?"

"Come on in Mallina." Kaname said in a low voice.

Ichijo was looking at Chiasa with in unreadable look on his face as she and Kaname were talking. Well it seems he would have to get to know the lady a little bit better; the headmaster must be informed of her non-human heritage after all.

Mallina untied her shoe and walked into the room tripping and falling flat on her face. "I'm sorry," she said in false sorrow, "I didn't mean to interrupt class but I tripped and I don't know why."

Chiasa sweat dropped as she caught sight of Mallina shoes. "Riiiight?" Her voice was sarcastic.

Kaname smiled at Mallina then asked. "So how much did you hear?"

Mallina looked hurt, "I...I don't know what your talking about." Mallina insisted.

Chiasa gigged. "I know your lying or did you forget you're in a room full of creatures of myth."

Kaname helped her to a stand and put one hand on her lower back and one hand under her chin to make her look at him. He looked Mallina in the eyes gently yet his expression fierce. "How much did you hear?" he asked again.

Mallina blushed and began to shake. He always knew how to get to her.

"Not too much," Mallina mumbled softly.

"So still friend's right? Oh hold on a second there is something I've just got to do." Chiasa said as she spied Ichijo in deep thought. She crept over to him before she jumped into his lap. "Hi! So you going to let me kiss you again?"

Ichijo looked at her in shook, then smile. "Well, I'll have to say I've never met a lady as bold as you Miss Chi."

"Just Chi. I'm going to marry you after all.

Silence.

Mallina turns her head to look at Chi breaking the silence, "Damn you have guts, even I'm not brave enough to tell Kaname that." Mallina covers her mouth as Kaname smiles. "No...I mean...not that I want to, but I mean...um," Mallina blushed red, "So how about them Yankees."

Kaname pulled Mallina closer and lifted her chin up as Mallina thought 'oh god.' Kaname kisses her forehead when she closes her eyes. As she made a what the f*** face. Kaname looked at her face smiling.

"What is that not what you wanted," he asked as she blushed again.

Chiasa snickered. "Be true to your heart, and it'll be true to you."

Ichijo twitched. That was a bold claim, and to be honest it rather made him mad.

"And what makes you think I'll agree to such a claim?" Ichijo asked.

"I always get what I want." She said simply.

Mallina was quiet now. Kaname smiled as he kissed Mallina. Mallina was shocked.

"Ha ha. Is that all it takes to shut you up?" Hanabusa yelled out.

Ruka turned her nose up in a clear indication she was jealous.

"You always get what you want, huh?" Ichijo asked.

Chiasa flashed a heart-warming smile. "Yep, Daddy said anything his little princess wanted was mine, and I want you."

Mallina went to go and open her mouth when Kaname stuck his finger to her lips. "Anything my Kuran Princesses want they will get," He smiled. Mallina's eyes went huge as fear came over her as she thought about the dream she had. She began shaking and Kaname looked at her worried. "Mallina," he asked, "are you ok?"

"Hey Lina you okay?" Chiasa said as she snuggled deeper in Ichijo lap, who was now sporting a blush.

"Um, Chi, if wouldn't mind could you not wiggle like that please, I'm still male after all." Ichijo said as his blush deepened.

Mallina covers her ears and screams to the tops of her lungs breaking the light bulbs in the room. Kaname hugs her tightly in a protective way and puts his hand on her head as it glows purple. Mallina's face is buried into Kaname's chest as she calms down and stops screaming coming to tears. As soon as his hand stops glowing Mallina passes out.

Headmaster shows up with a serious look on his face.

"What happened?" he said as the protective father he is.

Chiasa attempted to crawl under the table to avoid being seen by the head master.

"We will be having a talk later Miss Lasim." He said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Now, Kaname, what happened to my precious daughter?" His voice was deadly.

"She just learned something she was not ready for, I take full blame."

The headmaster sighed. "Take her to her dorm. Miss Lasim follow me we're going to have a talk about why you're out after curfew."

"Wait, Headmaster. Miss Lasim is not human, get the rest of the details from her." Ichijo said with an evil smirk.

"You do know I will have revenge for that right dear?" Chiasa said with a smile that was way too sweet to be nice.

Kaname with Mallina in his arms as he walks out with her. "I'll take her to her room," Kaname said.

Chiasa stood in front of the headmaster fidgeting nervously. "Now Miss Lasim, why don't you tell me all that you know about the Night Class?"

"Well their all vampires, and Ichijo's going to be my husband." She said cheerfully.

The Headmaster sweat dropped. "Why don't you tell me what Ichijo meant when he said you were not human?"

"Well to be technical I'm half human half Fae. And heir to the Goblin Kingdom of the Underground. I was sent here by request of my mother to protect me from the enemy's until I come into my majority, instead of my minor abilities."

"And just what are your minor abilities?" The headmaster said as he rubbed his temples.

"Well I can shift my form into that of an owl, I can travel through mirrors, and I can control the element of Darkness." She said ticking off the abilities on her fingers.

Headmaster Cross looked at her, "how about we continue this in my office and let the night class have class." He smiled at her.

In the other part of Cross Academy. Kaname was just entering Mallina's room. He puts her on the bed and takes off her shoes. He covers her up with the blankets as she opens her eyes.

"Wha...what happened?" she asked.

Kaname covered her eyes, "Shh. there's no need to worry about it. I'm here and you're safe."

Mallina laid there trying to remember but she couldn't. Every time she tried to remember, it tore at her head like raven's claws.

"It hurts," Mallina cried.

"I know," he said, "but just rest now ok."

Once the headmaster and Chiasa made it back to his office, he motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm going to give you a choice Miss Lasim. Would you like to remain in day class or would you like to transfer to night class?" The headmaster asked.

Chiasa made a show of thinking before she said. "Put me in the Night class I have a husband to steal."

"Well then, that so wonderful that my quaint little academy is getting recognized by other super natural communities." He said with tears streaming down his face. "I'm so happy!" He cried glomping her.

Kaname knock on the headmaster's office door.

"Please enter." The headmaster said happily.

"Help! This man's a lunatic."

"Your such a meany Fae." The Headmaster started crying.

Kaname walked in, "Sorry to interrupt, but your daughter is in bed. She fell asleep as soon as i left to come here. I erased her memory. What ever went through her mind scared her. A lot. So i erased it."

The headmaster went serious for a moment. "Will she be okay?"

"I feel I must ask the same question."

"She will as long as the memory doesn't come back to her and no one triggers the memory. She started freaking after i said Kaname Princesses. Has she told you anything," Kaname looked worried.

"No she hasn't, but thank you Kaname and also can you show Chi to her new dorm room in night class," Headmaster asked.

"Sure," Kaname said looking at Chi, "You coming, Miss Fae?" he smiled as headmaster tried hard not to laugh and failed.

"Don't call me that. It's Chi." Chiasa growled. She was not going to put up with being called her species instead of her name.

"Ok then Chi," Kaname said, "then follow me." Then turned to the door.

"Oh Kaname?"

"Yes Headmaster Cross," Kaname answered politely.

"If you learn anything about what happened tonight let me know."

"Of course headmaster," Kaname replied as he left.

Chiasa followed making faces behind Kaname's back. She did not like his attitude too much, but then she let her mind wonder to all the things she was going to do to Ichijo Takuma. A smirk spread across her face, making her look positively evil.

Kaname grinned, "You are thinking about your future to be aren't you?"

"Not exactly, I'm thinking about revenge. Ma ha ha." Chi smirked.

Ichijo whom had been doing his work very diligently, suddenly shivered as a chill ran down his spine. "Suddenly, I'm very afraid."

Kaname walked up to a door and stopped, "Stay here I need to check on something." He opened the door and walked into the room. It's Mallina's room. He walks over to the bed and brushes her hair out of her face.

"I love you, Kaname," she mumbled in a deep sleep. He smiles and then leaves the room closing the door. He looks at Chi with a small smile, "So shall we continue to your new room."

"That was part of the sun dorms, so I'll say it was your Kuran Princess." Chiasa said with a perverted grin. Now back to Ichiro, and his torture, he was definitely getting the pickle torture. Well maybe, she hadn't truly decided yet, but she was so going to make his day hell.

"Yep," he smiled, "That's the only time she's honest with me is when she's sleeping. And it's the only time i get to hear her say she loves me."

"Why are you telling me this? You remind me too much of my father, not to have an ulterior motive. So why?" Chiasa asked supicously. "You more than likely not told anyone else what you've just told me so there has to be a reason, and you're going to tell me, because you find I know my way around those who are manipulative bastards."

Kaname looked at her, "Because you're the only one standing here at the moment i wanted to tell someone."

"Don't lie to me, I am The Goblin Princess, and if don't tell the truth, I'll get my father to turn you in to a Goblin." Chiasa blushed realizing that she had reverted in to royal brat mode.

"My princess needs a friend, and I want you to be that friend. And really a Goblin?"

"In other words, you want me to be an unofficial body guard, whom always seems to be at the right place at the right time." She said ignoring the comment about the goblins.

Kaname just smiled.

"What do I get in return for keeping my silence, because I'm going to be her friend regardless."

"I'll support your marriage to Takuma. I'll even order it so."

"You got yourself a deal on the condition that you only stop those whom would interfere." Chiasa said smiling.

"Then we have an accord?" Kaname said holding out his hand.

"Indeed." Chiasa said as she took the offered hand.

Mallina walks out of the room half asleep as she walks to the bathroom. She doesn't notice they are there.

Chiasa put a hand over her mouth to keep her self from laughing at the slight blush that had spread across Kaname face as he grabbed her arm. The world moved and they were suddenly out side the Moon dorms where Chiasa ended up chucking her dinner.

"Never again Kuran, will you do that without warning me first." Chiasa threaten.

Kaname just smiled innocently.

Mallina looked back as her nightgown strap fell off her shoulder. She shrugged still half asleep went to the bathroom and then back to bed.

Ichijo was whistling happily, as he entered the Moon dorm after a night of classes. He felt nothing could go wrong, well at least he did until he made it to his room. His girly scream ran through out the dorm.

Hanabusa ran into the room. Kaname walked in quietly and calmly. "What's wrong, Ichijo?" Kaname smiled innocently.

Chiasa whom had been lying in Ichijo's bed in a very revealing nightgown looked up innocently. "What's wrong dear?"

Ichijo face was crimson in color as he pointed at her. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Why not, my dear?" She said as she glomped him. "We're going to be married after all."

Kaname looked serious, "Oh did i forget to tell you. She'll be living in the same room as you. Until I can get another bed placed in here, you will also have to share the same bed. My orders."

Hanabusa grinned, "Damn you're lucky."

Kaname grabbed Hanabusa and threw him out of the room, "I'll leave you two alone to figure out sleeping arrangements for the night, maybe the week," Kaname said as he left the room closing the door behind him and hitting Hanabusa as he walked past him.

Ichijo fell to the ground under Chiasa's weight. She took the opportunity to straddle his hips. "So dear what do you think about your new room arrangements?"

Ichijo glared at Chiasa and asked. "I want to know what you got on Kaname-sama to get him to agree to this."

"Well..." Chiasa started to say then winked at Ichijo as she finished. "That is a secret."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ichijo's scream of frustration was heard across campus.

A smile flickered across Kaname's face.

Mid-morning Mallina woke up to her father barging into the room. She screamed. "AHHHHH, DAD!" Mallina squealed. : Scream: stare:

"Rise and shine my daughter," Headmaster said as he ran back and forth clapping his hands, "My beautiful Mallina will miss school if she doesn't hurry."

"I'm getting up," Mallina shouted as she looked at the clock and froze up.

"Oh also," Headmaster smiled, "you have 4 minutes."

Mallina scrambled out of bed and planted her self face-first into the ground as she jumped up screaming," I'm going to be late," and ran over to her closet and getting dress.

"I love how energetic you are in the morning," He smiled as he left the room. Mallina ran out of the room past him.

"Um what about your bag?" He asked holding it up.

Mallina ran back over to him, took the bag quickly, and ran off yelling, "Ok I love you bye!"

Ichijo lay wide-awake as Chiasa rubbed her body against his while she slept. He would admit she was cute, but the girl was insane there was no way he would be able to marry her, not unless... Ichijo twitched, why hadn't he thought of it before, other wise Kaname would not been as indulging as he was being. She already had a purebloods blessing. Well in that case he was so screwed.

Mallina barged into class and stood in the doorway out of breath. She couldn't breath as she fell to her knees. Yuki looked at the door. Zero's eyes went huge and then back to normal as he walked over to Mallina and pulled her to a stand, holding her up. Yuki pulled something out of her pocket and shook it as she ran over to Mallina. She took the cap off and stuck it in Mallina's mouth. She pushed the button as Mallina breathed it in. Yuki looked serious, "One more time Mallina."

She pushed the button again as Mallina breathed the mist in. Yuki put it back in her pocket as she looked at Mallina, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Mallina said barely shaking.

"You do this all the time since you got here," Yuki smiled, "You need to stop before you kill yourself." Yuki laughed.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Mallina smiled as she walked over to her table and the teacher walked in. Yes, Mallina thought she barely had made it. Yuki sat by her

Ichijo finally had to sleep only to be woke back up when Chiasa move her knee in between his legs lightly brushing the groin area. He groaned, if this keeps up he was going to jump her just to get some goddamned release.

Mallina and Yuki both fell asleep in class as Zero spit paper spitballs at them when the teacher wasn't looking as he had a goofy grin on his face.

The teacher sighed he really did not want to inform a class full of fan girls that the new student had transferred to the Night class.

"Well class I'm sorry to inform you that Miss Lasim has transferred into the night class." He waited for the chaos to erupt and he was not disappointed.

The whole class broke out in fan girl squeals, including the guys. Yuki and Mallina jumped awake and looked at Zero, "what happened?" They said in since to Zero.

"Chiasa has been switched to the night class," Zero said.

"So it wasn't a dream," Mallina said looking down, "Then what happened?"

Yuki put her hands on her hips. Zero slightly glared at Mallina. "Obviously not, we can't talk here so we'll talk later," Zero said. Yuki grabbed Mallina's arm and dragged her out of class as the whole class continued to fan girl scream.

"What are you doing," Mallina said, as she didn't refuse being dragged by Yuki. "Why didn't you say something earlier," Yuki looked serious.

"I'm sorry I had and uncontrollable asthma attack and thought it was a dream," Mallina said.

"Explains why you slept well," Yuki said until she dragged her out to a private spot in the woods. "Now i want you to think about it and tell me what you remember," Yuki asked seriously.

Mallina started to think and as she thought it she said it out loud, "Um...Chiasa is half human, half Fae. She found the night class and I was doing my round when i started ease dropping. Then I accidentally gave away the fact I was listening and Kaname told me to come in. I tried to come up with a reasonable lie, they didn't buy it. And…and...I was in Kaname's arms...," she tried to think as it felt like ravens claws were tearing her head open. Mallina fell to her knees holding her head.

Yuki began to look worried, "What happened?"

Ichijo had decided he had enough of her teasing. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm trying to get you to jump me, you have better restraint than I thought possible, your male after all." Chiasa said rubbing her knee against his crotch.

"Wish granted." Ichijo growled, and tackled her to the bed.

Yuki rubbed her back, "Mallina, Its ok you don't have to worry about it. She's a Fae that's all I needed to know."

Mallina whimpered, "No. I have to remember...I need to remember." Yuki tried to change the subject, "So since you finally slept did you have that dream again. You know about being a Kuran princess."

Mallina eyes went huge as all the memories came back to her and she broke down crying. Yuki hugged her.

"Don't cry it's only a dream," Yuki said. Mallina I remember Mallina smiled threw her tears and laughed softly as her laugh gradually got louder.

Yuki went bug-eyed, "Um...are you ok?"

Mallina looked at her and smiled, "Never been better."

Yuki smiled back, "I'm glad." They hugged each other as Zero approached them.

Chiasa limped out of the room towards the nearest bathroom with a goofy. Oh yeah she definitely had to do that again, even if she was now sore. Man do vampires have stamina.

Chiasa eyes widened as she notice a ring made of Fae silver on her finger. "Well s**t, daddy's going to kill me."

Noriykoi: Hope you all enjoyed.

Moon: Bye our loyal readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Noriykoi: Sorry this took so long but my cowriter has gone to a diffrent school and we dont communicate as often cause she has to work too so I don't have a clue when the next chapter will be out

Disclaimer: Moon and I do not own anything but Chiasa and Mallina.

Chapter 3

Mallina stood up, "I'm going to see father."

Yuki smiled, "Ok, I'll take notes."

Mallina joked, "I'll read the Z's later." Mallina and Yuki laughed as Zero's sweat dropped. Yuki looped her arm through Zero's and walked back to class. Zero just walked with her without arguing.

Mallina walked towards the barn where she first appeared. She walked up to the white horse as it looked at her aggressively. "Oh calm down," She said as she petted the horse and looked around the barn as the horse calmed down.

"Get your hands off of me!"

Mallina went bug- eyed, "Who's there?" She said turning and looking at the white horse.

"Me," the white horse said. Mallina backed away and screamed pointing at the horse, "You can talk!"

"Of course I can, my name is Lily," The white horse said. Mallina put a hand on her head, "I must have ran into a tree, there's no way this is happening."

Lily looked at her and flared her nose, "I don't' like this fact either you brat. The only person who can understand me and it's you out of all people."

Chiasa stared at the ring in horror before rushing back in the room to check Ichijo's hand. When she saw an exact copy of the ring on his hand she slid to the ground in shock.

"Um? What's wrong Chi?" Ichijo asked sitting up, he also examined the ring on his hand. "And what this ring on my finger mean?"

Chiasa started to wail. "It mean's my father is going to hunt us down and Kill us slowly and painfully when he finds out about them."

"Why don't we just go to sleep and worry about that later okay, I'm tired."

Chiasa suddenly felt proud of her self, she had worn a vampire out.

"Your right, I should worry about it later." Chiasa said snuggling up to him and going to sleep.

Mallina stared at the horse in disbelief. "Well then do you remember how I got here?"

Lily looked at her, "A bright light and there you were. The light seemed blinding, even to Vampires if Zero was here."

Mallina looked down and then back at Lily, "Are you sure that's all?"

"Of course you stuck up tramp," Lily flared her nostrils.

"I'm not a tramp," Mallina shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" Kaname's voice came from behind her.

Mallina blushed as she pointed at Lily and said," I was talking to...never mind that just sounds stupid." She dropped her hand as Kaname walked over to her.

"I can almost guarantee it's not," Kaname smiled, "You forget who you're talking to."

Mallina blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Kaname smiled. "You should be in class should you not?"

Mallina replied, "Yes, but there's 5 minutes left and I was curious about something and trying to relieve my stress."

"Well then you should at least get the work you missed, it would not do for you to fall be hind." Kaname smiled again.

Mallina stood there as she thought about last night when he kissed her and she blushed as red as an octopus. "Uh...yes," Mallina said.

"Eww, the tramps in love" Lily neighed.

A stress mark appeared on Mallina's head as she growled, "Shut up," and looked at Kaname and a sweat dropped as she waved her hands frantically, "No not you."

Mallina hit herself in the forehead, "Ugh...I'm such a baka."

Chiasa snuggled deeper into Ichijo embrace.

"What the hell?"

Ichijo peeked out from under the covers and panicked.

"Grandfather?"

Mallina looked stunned as she turned towards the moon dorms. Kaname looked surprised, "You can feel that?"

"Yeah," Mallina mumbled then looked back at Kaname, "Why, am I not supposed to?"

Chiasa sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She briefly locked eyes with the man Ichijo called grandfather and said. "He's mine so back off." Then promptly fell back on to the bed and out cold.

Kaname stared at Mallina seriously, "No, normal humans can't sense that pressure. It's even hard for vampires to sense," he said as he grabbed her around her waist and her chin to make her look him in the eyes as he was less then a couple centimeters away, staring her in the eyes, "Unless of course your a pureblood."

Mallina blushed, her heart was racing, and she felt weak in her knees. Kaname was serious, "Now let me ask, who are you?" He asked keeping eye contact. She felt vulnerable and for some reason she just couldn't lie to him as much as she tried she just couldn't, "Mallina Rae Cross. Daughter of Headmaster Cross my mother is unknown to me."

Kaname continued to ask as I stayed stunned in his grip and eyes, "Why are you here and not in class?"

Mallina stared blushing into his eyes, "I wanted to find out how to get home," Kaname face loosened as he asked, "Home? Are you not happy where you are?"

Mallina eyes began to water, "I am happy here I just want to see my sister and mother on my adopted side. I feel like i don't fit in. This is the world I was born in. But I feel as if i was raised in a completely different dimension. There's so much I don't understand, so much I don't know. Why was I put in that world to get attached to some other family and be ripped away? Why I was sucked into my T.V. and brought to this barn in a new world. I feel as if my life has been nothing but lies." Mallina cried.

Kaname continued to stare at her eyes as tears fell from them. Mallina continued, "Two weeks before coming into this world I found out i was adopted and started having nightmares where a females voice said run Kuran princess and laughed with the most horrid laugh I've ever heard. I'm so scared I don't know what I am anymore or who I am. I was still having the same dream but more frequently when I came here. I'm just so scared. Yuki and Zero are nice but i still don't know them well enough to trust them."

Kaname hugged Mallina to him as she cried he smiled, "If there's anything wrong just come to me. Don't keep your emotions bottled up. Next time you need me just call for me and I'll be there. Trust me. You'll fit in just fine here at Cross Academy. You'll learn to trust others soon enough." He put a finger under her chin and looked her in the eyes, "Even if I have to break you myself I will," He said as he kissed Mallina on the lips and she closed her eyes.

Ichijo grabbed a shirt off his floor, and rushed out of the room dragging his grandfather with him.

"Why are you here?"

His grandfather glared at him holding up a piece of paper that had Kaname's signature on it.

"Do you think you can explain why Kuran sent me a betrothal contract between you and an unknown girl?"

"She really does get what she wants." Ichijo mumbled. "Sorry no, I have nothing to do with such a contract, if you want to know any thing more about it take it up with Kaname-sama, as for me, it's the middle of the day, and I have class tonight so I'm going back to sleep."

"What about that girl in your bed?"

Ichijo smiled. "Newest member of the Night Class, and my new room mate on Kanme-sama's orders. Good day."

With that said Ichijo walked back into the room, locked his door, and went back to sleep. There was going to be hell to pay later, but he was too tired to care at that moment.

Kaname picked up Mallina and looked at her, "Can you close your eyes for me and not open them till I say?"

Mallina nodded and then closed her eyes as she felt wind. Kaname smiled, "Ok...open your eyes." Mallina opened her eyes and she was in the Moon dorm lobby. "Next time give me a warning?" Mallina said.

Kaname smiled," I'm sorry." He looked over to the side, "don't say a word unless I instruct you," he mumbled into Mallina's ear as he put her down and stood beside her as he looked at Ichijo's Grandfather.

"To what honor do I owe you this visit," Kaname asked. Mallina stood there with her fist rested over her chest for some reason she felt afraid, but Kaname was so calm. She tried hard not to tremble.

"Kaname-Sama can you please explain why you signed a betrothal contract for my grand son and this girl called Chiasa Lasim?"

Mallina looked at Ichijo's grandfather as a shiver went down her spine.

Kaname smiled. "While she is not a vampire, she is not human, and she is royalty, I thought it would be a good idea to create an alliance with her and her kind."

"Oh, if she is not human or vampire, what is she?"

Kaname said a single word that made Ichijo's grandfather go cold.

"Fae."

Mallina looked at Kaname then back at Ichijo's Grandfather.

"Fae don't exist any more. Not on this plain."

"That is correct, but as I said she is royalty, she is the goblin princess, now if that is all I have other duties to attend."

Ichijo's grandfather grumbled, knowing he had lost the battle. He gave Kaname one last look then left, if what Kaname said was true, then it truly was a good political match, and it was not very likely that he could get a pureblood to marry his grandson anyway. Yes Kaname was right; this was a very good course of action.

Kaname smiled and waited for him to leave before he turned to face Mallina. Mallina was still shaking.

Beep. Beep. Beep. CLANG!

Chiasa smacked Ichijo's alarm clock across the room.

"Why did you break my alarm?" Ichijo whined as he began to dress for the night.

"It woke me up. I don't like being woke up." She said her eyes half closed as she sat up.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Ichijo asked.

"In a minuet, I'm enjoying the view."

"What vie...Oh." He said realizing what she meant.

Kaname hugged Mallina, "Why are you shaking?"

"I got scared, sorry, I'm fine." Mallina said

"You're a pervert." Ichijo said to Chiasa. She just smiled.

"Your point."

"Just get dressed."

"Okay." She said, and with a bright flash of light she was ready for class.

Kaname stared at Mallina's eyes, "has anything else weird been happening to you besides your dream?"

"No," Mallina said as she remembered talking to animals, "Um...maybe. Your gonna laugh and think I'm stupid if I tell you tough," she blushed.

"No I wont," he smiled, "Come on. Tell me?"

"I can talk to animals," she said looking at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

Ichijo sweat dropped. "So that why you weren't in a hurry."

Chiasa smiled. "Yep. Ohh, I gotta check up on Mallina." She conjured a crystal ball, and Kaname and Mallina appeared within.

Kaname looked weird his face unreadable, "You can talk to animals?"

"Yes," Mallina blushed, "I don't understand it myself."

Chiasa burst out laughing. "This is better the Day's of our Lives."

"We really shouldn't be spying on Kaname sama."

"Don't care." she singsong.

Kaname grinned as he looked up, "Chiasa," he smiled and looked back at Mallina. "What and who are your parents?"

"My father is headmaster, my mother I don't know," Mallina looked down.

Chiasa blushed.

"You got busted." Ichijo laughed. "Oh man your having a bad effect on me."

"Nah, I'm just teaching you how to have fun." Chiasa replied with a grin. "Now let's see what Zero's up to shall we?"

Ichijo looked at her and asked, "Why Zero?"

"Two words. Black Mail."

Ichijo smirks, "That's not right. It's an invasion of privacy."

"Goblin princess, I don't care." She sing songed again the crystal in her hand showing zero.

Ichijo grins, "Looks like he's fighting it again."

"Well of course he's gonna fight his transformation, he was raised to kill what he's becoming, if it wasn't for the fact he is falling to level E, I dare say I could get him to enjoy what he's becoming." Chiasa grinned. She only knew so much about vampires because of her uncle, but it was fun to play with peoples minds. She glance at the silver ring on her finger, she gave it another night, at most, before her father came flying in ready to murder Ichijo. She was so not looking forward to explaining the rings.

Ichijo looks at her, "Is everything ok?"

"No, it not. I'm going to die. Slowly and painfully then daddy's going to kill me again then resurrects me. I don't want to die!" Chiasa suddenly burst out into tears.

"Why is he going to kill us exactly?"

"Cause we're married according to Fae Laws."

Mallina is staring off looking at Kaname, "Chiasa?"

Kaname shook his head; really Mallina had a bad habit of noticing things she shouldn't.

Ichijo stepped backwards, and slipped on one of he silk shirts that he left lying on the floor. "Whaaaat! Are you trying to kill me women" Ichijo yelled waking the rest of the Moon dorm

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Chiasa whined pitifully.

Mallina looks up, "What was that? Did you hear that?"

Kaname put a hand to his mouth, as he attempted not to laugh. He could only imagine what was happening in that room, but the dialogue gave a very vivid picture.

"Just Chiasa, being her spoiled self."

Mallina looks at him and grins, "Never mind...I don't want to know." She laughs and walks away, "It's almost time for u all to go to class in few hours." Looks at Kaname who's looking at her with an unreadable face. "What?"

Ichijo glared at Chiasa. "I was told I was betrothed to you this morning, I could handle that, I expected an arranged marriage in the first place, what I can't handle is the fact is that some how we are married to each other with out a ceremony."

Chiasa giggled nervously. "Well that would be my fault. You see..." Chiasa looked down poking her fingers together nervously. "Fae's tend to have a soul mate, and when we find them we're automatically drawn to them, you just happened to be mine, although I didn't have a clue until the ring appeared. And look at the bright side, your now officially a prince."

Mallina staring at Kaname, "What wrong? Is there a spider on me? You're staring at me with an unreadable look? Did I do something?"

Kaname gave her a small smile shaking his head. "No, but I do believe it is time for prefect duties is it not?"

Mallina looks around for a clock and looks at her wrist, "Oh no...I'm going to be late!"

Ichijo sighed, knowing nothing could be done at that moment. "Come on we are going to be late if we argue about, but make no mistake Chi we will talk more in-depth after class. More accurately how to keep you father from killing us."

'Okay, I really sorry you know. I didn't expect this to happen, and I'm saying this in advance, I really sorry about the bog." Then Chiasa grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door meeting up with the rest of the Night class who look very angry, except for Kaname he just looked amused.

Mallina is out side the moon dorms with Yuki and Zero. Keeping the fan girls back. Yuki and Mallina both blow their whistles at the same time and said together, "Everyone get back now!" Everyone steps back a few feet and sweat drops.

Zero is a bit creeped out, "That scares me when u two do that at the same time."

Mallina and Yuki high five each other as the gates opens and the fans girls hold their breath. Mallina's on one side as Yuki is on the other side keeping the girls back.

Chiasa felt jealous at the fan girl stares directed at Ichijo so she clung to his arm making faces at the crowed.

"Chiasa, stop trying to scare the day class." Ichijo said as if he was a parent.

"But it fun..." Chiasa whined childishly sticking her tongue out.

Mallina smiled at Chiasa and mouth hi as some fan girl was pushed into her and Mallina blowed her whistle and raised her fist, "Next person to push is getting a fist in their face! scream: :vein:" The girls back away quickly.

"Fan girls!' Chiasa said with a smile. "The source of all evil."

Kaname sweat drops, "There's more truth to that then you can imagine."

"I know all. Ba ha ha." Chiasa said suddenly slumping to the ground.

Ichijo sighed; very glad she had warned him of this. "Really Chiasa, did your narcolepsy have to kicking now of all times." He grumbled as he picked her up. This cause screaming from the fan girls. "She right, they are evil. Smile and pretend." He chanted to him self.

Zero yells, "Go to your dorms now," as soon as he said it they all ran away crying, "he's so mean!"

Zero pats Mallina on the head. "Glad to see you're finally getting aggressive."

Mallina blushes, "I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did!" Chiasa said through snoring.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Mallina glares toward Chiasa direction then at Zero. "Ok…so maybe I did," she laughed.

Aido poked Chiasa, but she didn't move. "Why is she pretending to be asleep?"

"She's not, she has a form of narcolepsy which cause a type of paralyses that seems like sleep. She's completely aware she just can't move." Ichijo said as he head towards class.

Mallina walks off as Yuki follows her.

Chiasa regained actual movement in time to avoid a knife being thrown at her.

"What the ******** are you crazy man, that could have killed me...mupah."

Ichijo sighed as he held a hand over her mouth. "Language Chi, Language this is a school."

"Yeah so, the b*****d just threw a ******** knife at me, and he's supposed to be the god damned teacher."

"Really Chiasa, where'd you pick up such foul language?"

Toga sweat dropped. Really what was with kids these days?

"You were sleeping in class. I thought it was best to wake you."

Chiasa chose this moment to glare then said calmly. "You didn't read the mandatory files did you. Here's a hint why that was important. I'm not a vampire."

"Doesn't matter you still have to follow the rules," Mallina yells.

The class blinked looking towards the window.

"Mallina," Chiasa said slowly. "Why are you spying on the class, aren't you supposed to be patrolling the grounds, and second did you forget, I have narcolepsy."

Toga sweat dropped again, why did he agree to teach at cross academy again? Oh yeah, to keep an eye on the blood suckers, and zero.

Mallina is dumb struck, "But the dagger?"

"Managed to snap out of, imaging what would happen if that actually hit me. Not to mention what my father would do." Chiasa shivered. He was on his way she could feel it. She was going to die

Mallina, "My bad" Sweat drops

"I question again, why are you spying on us, when you're supposed to be patrolling?" Chiasa said with the air of a noble born.

Ichijo sweat dropped at Chiasa rapid change of moods, and personalities.

Mallina says, "I was patrolling when I saw...oh correction heard the dagger flying through the air. So I thought there was a fight and as a perfect and the daughter of the famous headmaster Cross I came. I just simply heard the dagger flying. I don't know how." she freezes up and starts talking to herself, "wait...how can I hear something like a dagger flying through the air...I shouldn't be able to and I did," puts her hands on her head, "what is going on with me? What's happening?" Runs off back into the woods.

Chiasa narrowed her eyes in suspicion. There was more to Mallina then Kaname was telling her. She turned to Kaname and gave him what her mother called the look.

Kaname looks off into the woods in the direction she went. "We need to go to class ill check with headmaster later."

Chiasa stalked over to Kaname grabbed his arm and then they both melted into the shadows, leaving the night class stunned. The reappeared in a quiet clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Now Kaname there some questions I need answered." Chiasa said in a surgery voice.

Kaname just stood there, "What is it Chiasa?"

"First question what exactly is Mallina?"

Kaname just stared at her and sighed, "headmaster cross I heard use to date a vampire and that's why he turned to the good side at least that's the story going around. But Mallina recently just came back to this world and is still adapting. She's having a hard time but she says she know headmaster is her father, but she can't find out who her mother is. Your guess is as good as mine. She was talking to animals earlier and then her senses were as strong as mine. Now she can hear weapon fling through the air. I'm just as concerned."

"There is something you're not telling. You know something else; you know who her mother is. It her who does not am I correct?" Chiasa said in Princess Mode.

Kaname just looked at her more calmly, "All I've heard is that her mother was a pureblood vamp. Since she's returned here. I plan to help her through some stuff but I can't guarantee it will get better. She doesn't know yet. She'll learn on her own. Her father wants to help her the best he can. After that I'm ordered to help her."

"You agreed to help, you can not be ordered. Kuran Ancestor. Don't look at me like that my father is well over ten thousand years old, he remembers you, and your wish." Chiasa said then paled. "I don't want to die. You have to help me, daddy's coming and he might kill Ichijo."

Kaname smiles, "Maybe it wasn't an order. Maybe I want to help her," face becomes serious, "also...didn't know this would happen? So whose fault is this?"

"Well to be technical it not really anyone's fault, but daddy want see it that way. You see unfortunately for Ichijo me and him just happen to be soul mates so to speak, but I swear I didn't know, any way we... um...weelll. when we... um" She paused, and took a calming breath." When me an Ichijo had...s-s-sex." she finally manage to get out. "We kind of, because we're soul mates, ended up married by Fae law."

Kaname kept a straight face, "Is that so?"

Chiasa looked at the ground and poked her fingers together in a nervous gesture. "Yes."

"Ill see what I can do," Kaname grinned.

Chiasa blinks than deadpans. "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

Kaname smiles, "Just a tad." starts walking off.

Once again grabs Kaname's arm, and melts into the shadows. They appear in the classroom just before the night class enters. "There were not even late."

Mallina's in the woods somewhere as her father finds her leaning against the tree.

"Mallina...what's wrong?" kneels down by her.

Chiasa glared at toga, and he glared right back as he looked over her file. Then she smirked conjuring a crystal ball. The rest of the night class just stared nervously.

"So." Toga said after a while. "A Fae huh? I remember reading about those, didn't think they were real."

Chiasa balanced the crystal ball on a single finger. "Your a vampire hunter and you didn't think there was anything else out there, wow talk about naive. My mother was abnormal human and she always believed there was more then humans out there."

Toga glared and picked up the economics book.

Mallina's crying. Headmaster Cross puts a small tiny white pill in her hand and tells her to swallow it with a glass of water. "You forgot to take it," he chimed, "It's ok. You'll understand soon. I promise." He hugged her.

Ichijo sighed. All through the class Chiasa and Toga-sensei had been glaring at each other. apparently Chiasa could hold a grudge for along time. Then she looked into the crystal she had conjured and went pale.

"Ichijo, we are about to be summoned to the headmaster's office, what ever you do don't make any sudden movements, and you must not under any circumstance show fear."

"Your father here isn't he." Ichijo accused.

Chiasa nodded clinging to his arm. Chiasa was never boring to say the least.

Headmaster Cross helps Mallina after she swallows the pill and drinks the water.

"I guess I'm grateful that they aren't blood pills," Mallina cracked a smile.

The head master laughed, "Come...lets go to my office."

Jareth wasn't mad, he was furious. How dare some boy violate his precious daughter the second day she was away from home, soul mate or not that boy had to suffer. He wouldn't kill him though, that would hurt his baby girl and he couldn't have that, but he could hang him over the bog for a while.

He would have come sooner, but his dear Sarah kept him from doing any thing rash like wiping the boy from existence.

"Is there anything you need sir?" The secutary asked.

"Yes, I want Chiasa Lisam to be summoned to the office I need to speak with her."

Headmaster Cross was in the room. Mallina sat behind the desk on the floor. As she began to calm down. Her head was in her fathers lap as he petted her head. Mallina's eyes automatically closed by themselves as she fell asleep. He continued to pet her, he was happy she fell asleep b-4 the guests came in.

Chiasa timidly poked her head inside the room gulping at her father looming figure.

"So how much trouble am I in?"

Jareth sighed. "Not as much as your fiancée."

Cross spoke up. "Fiancée!"

Chiasa smiled nervously. "Well I told you I was going to make Ichijo marry me."

Cross continued to pet Mallina as much as he wanted to run around and clap. He didn't. He smiles, "Congratulation."

"Yes and I'm not very happy that you decided to do this without telling me." Jareth said sternly, then his attitude did a complete one eighty "Doesn't my precious daughter love me anymore."

Chiasa had officially decided the head master's office was cursed, that was the only reason for her father to be acting like that.

Headmaster smiled.

Ichijo whom had been waiting out side the office decided to pop his head in, and then shivered at the icy gaze cast his way by the towering figure in black.

"Daddy stop trying to terrify Ichijo." Chiasa said

"But he defiled my precious daughter, and if it wasn't for my beloved wife I would toss him face first into the bog."

Chiasa shivered. "That is un-neassary. I am the one who started all this, I wanted him and now I've got him. And it only took me a day. It took you ten years to win mother affections. So ha!"

Headmaster is supervising the situation still petting Mallina he watches them, "Can you all please keep it down a bit. The sun dorms can probably hear you all form here," he smiled, "Just be glad mallina is a heavy sleeper."

Mallina is pasted out in a deep cold sleep.

Jareth sighed. "I expect you to have a proper wedding once school is over, and no kids either. I'm too young to have grand kids." He said dramatically

An anger mark developed on Chiasa head. "Your over ten thousand years old there is no way you too young to be a grandfather."

Mallina sleep mumbles and then sighs, cold sleeper. Headmaster looks down and smiles. Continuing to stroke her hair.

Ichijo looked at Jareth in aw, he had never met anyone that old, most had chose to turn to dust once the became tired of living. "Chiasa, how old are you?"

Chiasa took a moment to think. "I'll be sixty seven in two months, why?"

Ichijo gapped.

Headmaster looked at her and saw an 18 year old girl. "Interesting aging process...since you look like Mallina's age," he smiled.

"If I was any less human, I would sevenish. Which is why daddy's pitching such a fit, he doesn't like seeing his little girl grow up so quickly."

"I didn't expect the teenage years to kick in till she was at lest a hundred, but no I had to watch her grow up so fast, it's not fair."

Chiasa went to her father's sobbing form and patted him on the back. "There, there, it's okay, besides, shouldn't you be going, you got a wisher."

Headmaster sweat dropped and thought to himself 'fast? That's fast years? wow...' he sweat dropped and smiled.

Jareth straitening up looking like a typical villain. "So I have, I'll be back after 14 hours have past to talk some more." Then he vanished.

"Stupid overprotect fathers," Chiasa mumbled under her breath.

The headmaster smiled, "At least you know he loves you enough to care."

"I know he loves me, he's just to overprotective. And now he going to send body guards so I apologize in advance for the weird things that are going to happen on campus. My bodyguards can't be seen by the normal person, but they do like to cause mischief." Chiasa said her eyes darting around the room.

Headmaster smiled, "I understand," he continues to pet Mallina.

Suddenly Chiasa fell backwards. She looked at her feet and saw a goblin clinging to her like no tomorrow.

"It's scary here princess, theys a bloodsuckers, they will hurt Snarl." The small creature whined and Chiasa sighed.

"I hate it when I'm right."


	4. Chapter 4

Noriykoi: (blinks in disbelief) Me and Moon actually got something done. I am so proud of us.

Moon: You're the one who doesn't write as often as you should.

Noriykoi: It's Midterm what do you expect. I can't afford to fail a single class. Any way time of the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything but our characters. Thanks

Chapter 4

"I hate it when I'm right."

Headmaster smiles, "Well then I'm glad everything is turned out fine in the end ^.^" He looks at the door, "Yes Kaname, you may come in now."

Kaname walked into the room, "I didn't want to interrupt your conversation I was waiting to talk to you."

Headmaster smiled at him, "You're not at all interrupting actually if you don't mind doing me a favor by the time you return I should be finished here."

Kaname smiles, "I'd be glad to help you, Sir."

The headmaster smiles, "Oh good. Can you please take Mallina to her room? She's out cold from crying."

Kaname face became unreadable, "Of course, it would be my pleasure" He walks over to the side of his desk and picks Mallina up as he whispers to Cross, "have you told her yet?"

The headmaster face becomes serious, "not now we can speak of this later."

Kaname looks at him, "My apologies," he says as he walks towards the door with Mallina in his arms bridal style.

Ichijo's eye twitched as he looked at the creature glaring at him.

"Why is he staring at me like that?"

"Snarl please stop trying to freak out my husband. I don't appreciate it." Chiasa said with a sigh.

"Husband?" The creature squeaked." But that means. . . Prince, we have a prince!"

Chiasa knelt down smiling sweetly at the small creature. "That's right so treat him with same respect you treat me."

The headmaster grinned, "that's so cute...you'll be a great mother someday." He yelled running back and forth clapping his hands. Chiasa sweat dropped.

"Whoa, you can see him headmaster?" Chiasa exclaimed. "Ichijo can see him because; well, he's my fiancé. Normal people aren't supposed to be able to."

"No I can't see him," he smiled, "But I'm not stupid either."

"Bahaha I win I knew you would lose!"

Chiasa paled at the disembodied voice.

"Oh crap! Uncle Toby! You've been spying on me again." Chiasa yelled an anger mark appearing on her head.

Meanwhile, Kaname reached Mallina's room. He puts her to bed, and covers her with a slight smile that vanishes just as quickly and he leaves the room. Closing the door behind him as Zero and his master come walking down the hall toward Kaname. Kaname turns and walks back toward Headmasters office to talk. He really didn't want to deal with Zero today.

"Is something the matter," Zero said with a tone of disgust, "Kaname Kuran." Kaname sighed.

"Now why wouldn't I spy on my beloved niece after all I'm your favorite uncle." Toby said as he materialized in the office in a shower of glitter. He definitely learned that little trick from her father. What a pain, glitter was so hard to get out of clothes.

"No you're not." Chiasa muttered. So what if she was lying. Why couldn't the torture of this night end already? Stupid question, Murphy is to blame of course.

Toby cackled evilly at her dry reply. Chiasa felt a shiver go down her spine. This was bad, very bad, for her at any rate. Uncle Toby had a revenge streak a mile long, usually directed at her. She was so screwed.

Kaname glanced at Zero, carefully hiding his annoyed expression. "Does it really matter I'm heading to see the headmaster right now, or are you going to stand in my way?"

Zero glared at him, "No, of course not."

"Then if you don't mind I'd rather be on my way," Kaname said as he walked past Zero to headmasters office. Zero continued to glare a hole into the back of Kaname's head.

Zero scoffed turning on his heel and heading to the grounds to patrol after all Yuki was only human and he... Zero clenched his fist in rage. And he was not. Stupid blood suckers, they should all die.

Mallina opened her eyes and looked around. She feels different in a way she can't quite explain.

"Wh...What is happening to me?" Mallina crawled out of bed and looked around, her black hair in her face, her green eyes almost glowing in the dark with the moon's light coming through the window. She got out of bed still in her uniform her shoes beside her bed. She leaves them there and cracks open her door looking around.

"Are you really sure I'm not your favorite uncle?" Toby asked with a knowing smirk.

Cross watched the exchange with an amused grin on his face although he could not help but wondering. Just what was this bet Toby was speaking of earlier. Hmm.

The shivers going up Chiasa spine increased in intensity. Ichijo was slowly backing away, he wasn't stupid enough to get caught in the middle of what was about to go down. He went to Cross' desk and asked with his eyes if he could stay there until it was over. He got a raised eyebrow in response, which he took to mean go ahead.

Chiasa attention was on Toby while snarl was hiding behind her leg. Slowly she answered. "Yes?" But it came out as more of a question.

Toby smirk widened.

Kaname is once again waiting to talk to the headmaster out in the hall. While listening to what's going on inside.

Headmaster sighs feeling Kaname's presence in the hallway.

Toby reached in to back pocket pulling out what looked to be old photographs. Chiasa paled, going paper white.

"Are absolutely certain?" He asked a grinning like a loon.

"Where did you get those, I thought I destroyed all copies." She demanded her tone hostile.

"Who did you think had the negatives?" Chiasa paled even farther as Toby turned to Cross and Ichijo. "Hey would you two like to see...muph" Chiasa jumped on Toby putting her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"You win your my favorite uncle, and if you even dare show them those photos I will hate you forever and ever, and I'll tell Jessica that you are only after her for the... well you know." She threatened.

"Very well. We appear to be at a stalemate for now, buy the way you still owe me..."

"I Know, I know, I'll give it to later."

The headmaster smiles, "so then everything is solved. All family mends are made correct?"

Chiasa snorted as Toby pulled off an award winning smile.

"For now at least." Toby said in a charming way. "Oh, now for the reason I came here, well besides annoying my niece anyway, I was wondering if you could send periodic reports to, me at Williams Inc. Here's my business card, if you need to contact me use the number on the back. It's my private number."

Cross took the card examine it closely. His eyes widened as he looked up to Toby. You're the Toby Williams your major donations are what keep this school running smoothly. Not to mention the donations you make to the hunter's council."

"What can I say, I like to help people." He said without shame while Chiasa let out a cough that sounded a lot like 'do not'.

"Well I will definitely keep in contact, but I have other business to deal with as of right now. I don't mean to be rude and rush but it's rather important to me." Headmaster said all business like and serious. Kaname opened the door as Chiasa and Ichijo got out fast to get away. Toby took his time.

"Of course if you need anything do contact me," Toby said finally as he left as well.

"Will do, Mr. Williams," Headmaster replied as Kaname walked in closing the door behind him and walking up to headmaster's desk.

Mallina saw nothing in the halls and creped out of her room with caution. She didn't know why she was on alert, but something was telling her she needed to know something. What? What does she need to know? Did she even want to know was another question? She continued on avoiding everyone she came across. Including Chiasa and Ichijo who were picking at each other on their way back to class; it was actually kind of amusing.

Mallina's green eyes seemed to glow in the dark like that of a cat, which was strange to her, because she could see clear as day. She had always been able to see in the dark, but never this well. She stopped in front of a door. It was the door to headmaster's office. Her father's office Then she heard Kaname's voice.

"Why haven't you told her?" Kaname's voice was low yet stern.

The headmaster sighed, "I gave her blood pills earlier before she passed out crying."

With a pang Mallina realized they were talking about her. Is this what she needed to learn? Then she froze thinking _'wait I had blood pills...but I'm not a vampire'_. She stopped and continued listening.

"Why, she deserves to know her mother was a pureblood," Kaname said. "She deserves to know what she is."

Mallina froze in shock. _'So what does that make me'_ she thought.

"You can't just keep slipping her blood pills and hope she won't know. Her powers are starting to increase through the days. Let me help her. Transfer her to the night class so I can help her." Kaname sounded upset. "You know how painful it is not to understand what happing to you. Transfer her."

"I was waiting to tell her myself and I was going to do that when it got out of hand. I was waiting for the right moment to tell her she has pureblood blood and vampire hunter's blood in her. She can go either way at this point. I didn't want to frighten her she's been through so much as it is." Headmaster replied concerned. "As soon as she finds out who she is, I won't be able to keep her to myself anymore. You know that better that anyone."

Mallina stood in shock as anger rose in her. '_Why did he keep this from me? Why?'_ Her green eyes glowing with fear and anger as a crack appeared straight down the door and she jumped, scared she ran back to her room and hid.

Kaname and Headmaster looked at the crack on the door in surprised shook.

"Damn, I didn't even sense her," Kaname said, "Should I go talk to her. She probably very confused right now."

"No go to the dorms, I'm sure the night class needs you, I'll talk to her and get her to calm down. It seems she's just as powerful as her mom. I'll give you my answer in the morning." Headmaster said with sorrow as he headed to Mallina's room.

Kaname returned to his dorm, contemplating what the headmaster had told him.

Chiasa pouted. Ichijo was trying to ignore it and failing. Chiasa was good.

"Ichijo darling." She said sweetly.

"What do you want?" Ichijo asked warily. He needed to get over his issues, but no one could blame him, Chiasa was a full time job.

"Catch me." Then her body collapsed under her as she went into another narcolepsy fit.

"Good gracious. This is going to be troublesome." He said as he caught her.

In another world.

"Achoo! Someone stole my catch phrase again." Shikmaru groaned as he watched the clouds. "Troublesome."

The headmaster walked into Mallina's room knocking on the door. Mallina was laying on her bed crying with her face in the pillow.

"Why?" she mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Mallina," the headmaster sighed sadly, "I was going to tell you."

"I'm fine," Mallina sniffled as she sat up, "I'm a big girl and big girls don't cry."

"Come here," sympathetically Headmaster wraps his arms around Mallina, "In this case big girls can cry, it's when you fall down or get hurt that you're not supposed to." He smiled stroking her hair.

Mallina buried her face in his shoulder and started balling her eyes out. She was glad all he did was hug her and stroke her hair. She hated it when people asked _'are you ok'_ when clearly you are not. She cried herself to sleep.

Headmaster laid her down to sleep after he realized she had stopped crying and went still in his arms. He covered her up and smiled, "Sleep well my daughter." He closed the door behind him as he left and walked to his office to do some more paperwork before going to bed himself. While, for once Yuki and Zero did their rounds without Mallina.

Back at the Moon Dormitory, Kaname waited in his office patiently for Chiasa so he could talk to her. She wasn't going to be please of that he was sure.

Chiasa stared at the paper in her hands. What did Mr. Pureblood want with her now, not to mention she only had another two hours left until her father came back with his promised confrontation. She shivered in fear; she really did not want to talk to her father unless her mother was there to keep him in check. She did not want a repeat of the bog incident.

She sighed, might as well go ahead and get this over with. With that thought in mind she walked to Kaname's study.

"You wanted to see me, Kaname-sama?"

"Yes," Kaname said with no expression, "We need to talk." He finally turned to look at her.

"About what exactly, I've been keeping my side of the deal, or is the fact that I know way more about you than anyone else?" Chiasa said in low drawl.

"No," Kaname said, "I have a few questions then I'll get to my real reason I brought you here. Fae can absorb the powers of vampires and that is why they are greatly feared? Or is that a false statement?"

"Defiantly false. What we can do is absorb ambient magic in the air, which most vampire are able to manipulate in some form or another, but we cannot absorb anything that is held by others. All Fae are born with magic, most are powerful, some are week, barely above a human wizard in power, and others like me are as powerful as a pureblood vampire." Chiasa said quietly. What she didn't say was that her father was more powerful than most of today's pureblood's, in fact she would even say that only Kaname, not as he is now, but as he was in his prime could stand equal to her father.

"I need you to be alert and help someone for me," Kaname said with a stern voice.

"Oh, and whom would this be?" She asked, as she examined her nails.

"This conversation never leaves this room and you're not allowed to tell Mallina unless she already knows, but I need you to help Mallina Rae Cross," he glanced up to see her examining her nails, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Didn't I already agree to do so? I mean that what being a friend is all about, and I as the lovely beautiful Princess of Goblins never goes back on my word, well not unless they betray me anyway, anything else you want to know, because Father is due back in less than twenty minutes and I need the time to hide." Chiasa said in one breath.

"Well when your father leaves I need you to watch her closely, her powers are increasing I call you in here to tell you your promise now requires a little extra requirements, that is all." He spun around in his chair to look out the window.

"Che, not a problem, for me anyway," Chiasa then gave polite bow. "Bye Kuran, I have to go hide Ichijo, and hope mom has had a good talk with daddy." She said as she skipped out the door. She really hoped her mother had talked to father.

Chiasa unfortunately did not find a place to hide; instead she ended covered in glitter and something she rather not mention as punishment. She was so spiking her father's drink next time she was home. It would serve him right to be clucking like a chicken for a few days.

Mallina sat up fast breathing heavily and eyes huge. Sweat ran down her face. She was terrified due to her dream and what was happening to her. She climbed out of bed and started to throw some water from the sink on her face and then dried it off staring at herself in the mirror.

Chiasa found Ichijo fast asleep in their room. Then she found she was bored. She found herself looking for something to do. Then she looked at Ichijo again.

An unholy grin slowly settled on her face

Mallina got dressed and creped out of her room. She snuck out of her dorm and made her way off the campus grounds running circles around Yuki and Zero as they patrolled the grounds. She knew all of their routes and moves and she grinned at her resourcefulness. She was awesome, hell yeah!

She made her way into town with a black hooded cloak on with the hood up. It was late. She didn't know why she wanted to leave for a while, but she did. She stayed in the alleys away from crowds of people, listening to their hearts was enough to repel her from drinking them. She was thirsty, but learning to ignore it as she continued walking through town. At least now she knew what was wrong with her

Ichijo awoke slowly. Immediately he knew something was wrong. First of all he couldn't move is arms, second there was a feather hovering over his nose, in fact.

"Achooo! Chiasa!" His yell echoed through the moon dorms.

Mallina was worried about why she wanted so very much to grab a human and feed if her mother was a pureblood. Pureblood's don't drink human blood, so why does she. Then she realized she wasn't a full Pureblood and the part of her that was lusting for blood was the human half of her like her father. She realized then that her human half was fighting off the vampire part off her and making her want to feed. She knew from observing Zero that this wasn't a good thing. She hopped that her body wouldn't reject the blood tablets like Zero's did.

Mallina backed into the wall and stayed there listening to everyone around her. Their hearts beating louder now and the blood pumping through the heart and veins. Her Pureblood half is what kept her staying as calm as she was about this situation. She knew very well she was on the verge of feeding on someone soon. Yet she was way to calm about it. She didn't want to hurt or kill anyone and it frightened her.

She heard footsteps as she stayed looking at the ground and the hoodie she had on was covering her identity. The footsteps started to approach her and she froze.

_'Please don't be a human.'_ she thought silently to herself as she bit her bottom lip, drew blood, and then licked it with her eyes closed.

She feared the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Norykoi: I' am so awesome.

Moonlight: *Clears throat* Excuse me.

Norykoi: *sheepish* Umm. We are so awesome…

Moonlight: That's much better. Now do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: We do not own anything but our characters. Thanks

Chapter Five: Pure of Blood.

She feared the worst.

Chiasa sighed as she walked towards Malina.

"Really Mallina, you should have stayed in your room."

"What," Mallina looked up her eyes glowing crimson red, "Chi...What are you doing here?"

"Well you could say I'm being your guardian angel for the moment. The hunger become too much to bear isn't it?" Chiasa said as she held out a vile filed with blood. "Here your body should reject this."

"Then why hand me something that should and will be rejected?" Mallina replied to her, "Besides. My human blood is rejecting the vampire part of me and on top of it that human blood is vampire hunter blood. So it's rejecting it a bit more and yes it makes it hard to resist feeding, which I have not yet, but the pureblood half is keeping me calm and no yearning for blood." Covers her nose, "Plus I can smell you and you reek. What is that?"

"Oh sorry Freudian slip, what I meant to say is this should help the cravens, it won't stop them completely though, and I can't give you too much it's addicting." Chiasa held out the vial again. "Beside, tonight I'm your guardian angel."

"I don't see why you are being a guardian angel," Mallina smiles and takes the vile, "but I'm glad your here." She takes the vile, opens it, and chugs it like it's a shot of alcohol.

"You're gonna regret chugging it." Chiasa giggled at Mallina's cross-eyed expression.

"Why," she starts coughing, "besides chocking on it going down the wrong tube. [I]Cough Cough) I'm fine. Unless you spiked it to drug me then I don't see the problem." She holds out the empty vile to Chiasa.

"Well If you had drunk it slowly you would only be mildly high, instead of s**t face drunk. You're gonna have a massive hangover in the morning. It should kick in right about... Now." Chiasa said seeing Mallina stumble. "But hey its fairy blood."

Mallina's eyes return to normal and she stumbles, landing on her butt and she just sits there with a hand on her head and looks up at Chiasa like 'why'. Mallina doesn't want to move now, she just wants to sit there and wait for the dizzy spell to pass. Which in this case won't be lifting up anytime soon.

"Ugh...I can't remember the last time I was drunk," Mallina mumbles slowly, "Especially this drunk."

Footsteps heading in their direction are heard coming down the alley towards them. It's Zero Kiryu.

"Mallina your father sent me to come and get you, I didn't know I'd find you with the damned Fey," Zero said watching us closely.

"Zero...that's not nice to say. She's only helping me," Mallina said as she stood up and stumbled over again.

Zero was beside Mallina in a second helping her stand, "Are you hurt?"

"No Zero, I'm just drunk," Mallina said. She didn't want Zero to know what she was because she knew how much he hated vampires himself.

"Then how come I smell no alcohol," he stated.

Mallina was shocked; she didn't know how to answer that one.

"Cross can't keep his mouth shut." Chiasa mumbled. "I offered her a drink that has a mild calming effect if it's drunk slowly, but she had to go and chugged it before I could get an edge in otherwise. Now it just makes her feel drunk. At least she's calm." Chiasa sighed. Really Zero need to learn how to see past his blind hate of anything that wasn't human.

Mallina looked at Chiasa and as Mallina thought 'Thank you' Chiasa heard it in her mind. Mallina looked drunk as can be and she just suddenly busted out laughing after seeing the shocked face Chiasa gave her. Mallina just kept laughing, so hard to the point she was crying. She didn't know why it was so funny, but at that moment in time it was just so hilarious.

"Something tells me there was way more in that drink then you intended there'd be," Zero stated with a sweat-dropped reaction to Mallina's sudden burst of non-stop laughter.

"I'll be fine," Mallina laughed, "Just need some rest and maybe some assistance getting back to my dorm."

"Figures," Zero said flatly annoyed as he picked her up and carried her back to the academy and he looked back, "Well are you coming or not Fey?" Why he had to have such a rude tone about it though beat me.

"I have a name, and because you're so rude about it you have to call me Chiasa-sama." Chiasa said, her royal brat persona once again shining through. She really couldn't help it; she was just raised that way.

"Then hurry you're a** up Chiasa-sama," Zero exaggerated her name. Mallina laughed at the look on Chiasa's face when he did it too.

Chiasa was once again insulted; a blush was slowly appearing on her face. So she did a very childish and immature action for one of her age. She stuck her tongue out at both of them and blew a raspberry. "Jackass!"

Zero just kept walking carrying Mallina back to the campus. Mallina laughed randomly most the way there and then dulled down before they got to campus she was half asleep now, but still awake. Plastered as hell and feeling it.

"I should have looked for caution labels or something before I chugged it like that," Mallina mumbled lightly and slowly.

Chiasa was already gone, or more accurately in owl form gliding above them. She wanted to know if the Zero was intelligent enough to understand what happen, and quite frankly she didn't want to deal with Mallina's drunken ramblings.

Mallina was so out of it she would probably slip up on answering a few questions without ever realizing it. Or better yet remembering. Zero knew what she had done he wasn't stupid. He could smell the blood on Mallina's breath. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that she smelled human to him. No vampire what so ever. So then why was she drinking fey blood. And more importantly why is Chiasa being so protective of Mallina. It just pissed him off. He looked up at the owl flying.

"I can handle this from here, Mrs. Chi," Zero said with a tone but as nice as he could, for him anyway.

"Zero please be nice to miss chi," Mallina said flushed in the cheeks, "She's my friend."

"A human and a fey, friends? How sick," Zero said.

"But I'm not just human Zero, I'm...," Mallina stopped when she heard and twig snap.

"Mallina," Kaname said, "why did you wonder off grounds, you naughty girl."

"K...Kaname," Mallina stuttered.

"Mallina is not in her right mind to be talking," Kaname said as he approached them, "I will take her to the headmaster's office for you. She needs to rest." Kaname put his hand to Mallina's forehead and she passed out cold.

Zero glared at him and after a few minutes he gave her to him knowing three against one was not fare, Ichijo, Chiasa, and Kaname. Zero gave her over to Kaname.

"Whatever," Zero said rudely and walked away.

Kaname stood there holding Mallina in his arms, and looked at Ichijo.

Chiasa landed on Ichijo's shoulder and gave him an affectionate rub; the she turned her head 180 degrees to glare a Zero, and give and angry hoot.

Ichijo sweat dropped a little disturbed that his wife so to speak was currently an owl.

"Um Chiasa..." He cut himself off as she turned her glare on him. "I'll just be quiet now."

Yeah Chiasa was scary.

Kaname slightly smiles and then turned away with Mallina in his arms.

"Thanks for watching her Chiasa I hope that maybe next time you can stop her before she leaves grounds," he said as he disappeared.

Chiasa snorted at Kaname's parting remark. It was a well-known fact that you can't stop anyone from doing something they don't want to do. Take her mother for example. Her father tried his hardest to keep her from winning the labyrinth, and what does she do. She beats it in ten.

"What's so funny?" Ichijo asks.

She gives him a look then pecks his ear.

"Do you plan to stay that way the rest of the night?" She gives a shrug and an affectionate rub.

Ichijo sighs. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hoot."

In the sun dormitories Kaname is in Headmasters office. He walks towards Headmasters desk as he looks up at Kaname holding Mallina.

"Is she asleep? How is she?" Headmaster asked with his serious hunters tone.

"She's fine possibly a hangover and yes she's asleep I knocked her out myself," Kaname said back to him respectfully.

"A hangover?" The serious hunters tone now washed away, "My-my...what have you two been up to lately?," headmaster wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's not like that," Kaname said with a calm tone.

"Oh your no fun," Headmaster chimed, "I guess you can put her on the sofa by the fire so she'll stay warm."

Kaname walked over and set Mallina down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

"She hasn't drunk any blood yet has she?" Headmaster was all serious hunter tone again.

"Only that of a fey," Kaname replied, "That is the reason for her hangover like symptoms since she chugged it."

"Fae blood? What can fey blood do?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"It will slow down her progressive state to help give her time to learn about herself. In the mean time I can have someone watch her or stay with her until you transfer her to the night class." Kaname said as he looked at Cross.

"Yes, but I don't need Zero knowing she's half vampire pureblood. So try to keep it on the down low for now." Headmaster said.

"Of course," Kaname replied, "but Zero Kiryu is smart he'll figure it out eventually."

"Till then let it be," Headmaster said.

"Yes," Kaname said tonelessly, "I should probably get back to the night class."

"Ok..," Headmaster said all happy now. I swear his mood changes where enough to make me think he was bi-polar sometimes, "Have fun!"

Kaname had already left and was gone. Headmaster looked at Mallina her cheeks were flushed and she felt warm to the touch. All he could do was give her medicine when she woke.

The bushes rustled as the sun set the next day.

"That's not going to work Chi, I know it you." Ichijo said as he past the rustling bush.

"Sorry not my dear niece." Toby said as he tumbled out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?"

Toby conjured a crystal, and snickered. "Blackmail."

Ichijo sweat dropped. Well at least he knew where she got her personality from. "Right..."

"Toby Williams!" Chiasa scream was heard all the way from the Moon dorms.

Ichijo sighed. This was not going to end well.

Mallina woke up to her father cheerfully holding food in front of her. Mallina's eyes adjusted as her father stared at her.

"Good morning, my beautiful daughter," Headmaster chimed while holding the food over her, "well actually its night time again so it would be a good night."

"How long was I out," Mallina mumbled before she sat up really fast almost knocked the food out of her father's hands, "Oh my GOD! Class! I completely missed it."

"Don't worry I called you in sick today so you could rest. You had a nasty hangover and was throwing up most the night anyway," He stated, "So how do you feel now."

"Better I suppose," Mallina said calmly yet unaware if the was the right answer to give or not.

"Here," Cross said as he held out a glass of water and two white round tablets. It almost looked like birth control to me, "Take your medicine, it might help. Just remember to put the pills in your mouth first then drink the water."

"Yes, father," Mallina said as she took the pills and handed the glass back to Headmaster Cross. The after taste wasn't bad, It tastes like iron which was fine with me I'm use to licking my blood when I hurt myself. It's a little off from tasting like blood, but I like it and it helps so I don't ask why. I just take it like I'm told.

"That's my girl," he chimed.

Chiasa appeared in front of the two completely soaked in pink dye.

"Uncle Toby." She said sweetly.

"Yes my dearest niece."

"Die!" she lunged at her uncle who burst into glitter. She followed after.

Ichijo sighed. Well on the Brightside he might get a break from Chiasa's crazy antics. Now to class.

Headmaster stood up and walked over to the window to see Chiasa yelling at a pile of glitter and he sweat dropped. She was PINK! The color of EVIL!

"Hey dad?" Mallina shyly asked as she played with her fingers, "Can I go do my rounds tonight with Zero and Yuki?"

"Mallina, you know that answer," he sighed, "I can't have you wandering around right now and risk you biting Zero or Yuki."

Mallina looked down upset. Headmaster felt terrible, but he was only trying to do what was best.

"I'll watch her," a male's voice said as he entered the room, "after all it is my duty to watch blood thirsty beasts all day why not add another to the list."

Mallina and Headmaster looked over at the door way. Zero Kiryu was standing there looking at Mallina and then at Headmaster.

"Zero I..." Mallina said before she was interrupted.

"Save it," he stated coldly, "I could smell the blood on your breath did you really think I was that stupid."

"So who turned you and when so I can hunt the b*****d down?" he stated.

"Zero," headmaster said looking at Zero seriously, "Mallina was never turned, she was born that way."

"How come I was never able to smell the vampire in her like I do now," he stated.

"That would have been her mother's act to save Mallina before she died," headmaster said, "It was one of her powers and the reason she killed herself and or got killed."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Zero said as he looked at Mallina, "Are you coming or not?"

"But," Mallina looked up surprised, "I thought you hated blood thirsty beast in human skin."

"You weren't given a choice to be a vampire or not, and to be honest I do hate vampires, but I'd rather keep my eyes on you to keep you under wraps. So don't take it as a specialty thing."

"Oh," Mallina said as she stood up and got on her shoes, "Sorry I'm such a burden."

"A vampire with manners?" Zero said flatly, "that's just crap."

"I'm half pureblood half human ok," Mallina said finally annoyed with his attitude.

"Don't say anything to Yuki about this and don't be biting her either," Zero stated.

"Speak for yourself," Mallina mumbled under her breath and covered her mouth.

Zero stopped and turned around glaring at her. Than sighed and looked away. "Look...do what you want?" he said, "Just remember I'm watching you." Then he walked away.

Mallina was standing in the hallway as she stomped her one foot in frustration and walked out the side door finding Chiasa covered in pink dye.

"PINK!" Mallina squealed, "the color of all EVIL-L!" she stretch out the ending of 'evil' like a ghostly voice. She found herself pointing at Chiasa and Ichijo trying not to laugh.

"Not another word. This is all uncle Toby's fault. And it's magic on so I can't get it off. whaaaa." Chiasa wined. Then an evil smirk spread across her face. "But I got that basted back, Let see how he likes being pink and purple with a sign of his back saying he gay, Bahahahahahh." She then coughed in embarrassment. "Soooo..."

Mallina sweat dropped, "Um yeah...ok...so how's that going for you?"

And cue award silence.

Chiasa suddenly jumped backwards at the dagger flying at her, and glared at Yagari.

"Get to class. You've missed the last to lesson and need catch up."

Chiasa stuck her tongue out.

"Hey," Mallina said aggressively, "who the hell are you? One of the rules on grounds is no fighting. If that hit her then my father would have had to come out here and take you down himself."

"Mallina no need to get upset. He just a hunter, Headmaster knows how he is. We have an understanding. Make each other life hell." Chiasa said with a glint in her eyes. "Besides, he met my father."  
Yagari shivered. That girl's father was scarier than any vampire.

Mallina grins, "Is that fear I smell?" approaches Yagari, "be careful what you do or say around here. My father knows everything. This you also know well, Vampire hunter." She starts to walk away.

Yagari looks shocked, "I can't sense it but I know it's there. You got your mothers genes huh, pureblood?"

Mallina stops in shock and slight fear thinking to herself. How does he know that? She turns around and looks frightened.

Ichijo looks weird in the face like what did she says, she's not a vampire too is she? He looks at Chiasa

Chiasa giggles, grabbing Mallina by the arm.

"Come on I'm late for class. Escort me Miss Prefect." Ignoring Yagari completely.

"But," then before Mallina could debate she looked at Chiasa, "Ok...never mind, I will escort you." And she followed Chiasa giving her the look that basically says I did something wrong didn't I.

"So how ya been. We haven't really got to hang much since the first day." Chiasa asked. Of course she knew exactly how Mallina had been, but what better way to through Mr. Stick-up-his-a** off the scent then to make casual conversation.

Mallina- smiles and then goes with her.

Ichijo watched with narrowed eyes, for some reason he felt left out, like there was something his wife wasn't telling him. His eyes widen at his thoughts, had he really got so attached in so little time? Dear god he was in trouble

Mallina hugged Chiasa as she chimed, "You're the best twisted friend I've ever had." In this realm and my old one. Of course as friends though I need to know the 101 if you know what I mean? Maybe even get a few tips on a few things."

"Well you're my best friend too, and you've got to be aggressive. I know it hard, but it works." Chiasa said throwing a wink at her husband, who seemed to be in shock. He this was fun.

"I try to be aggressive and I can scare people but it's usually just all an act when I'm actually scared I freeze up," Mallina stated with a flush of embarrassment spreading on her cheeks

"Well, you've got to be able to work past the fear, tell yourself you're not allowed to freak out until it's over."

"Yeah right," Mallina said, "easy for you to say."

"Ya got to to remember I'm technically over sixty-seven years old so I have a lot of practice."

"That makes sense," Mallina said with a smile then stopped and sniffed the air, "Why do I smell blood?" She takes another big sniff, "It smells like Yuki's blood. Oh my god! My sister is in trouble!" She begins to start running when something grabs her arm. She looks back and Hanabusa has a good grip on her arm.

"It's a false alarm," Hanabusa said staring at Mallina's bright green eyes then looks at her hair, "You grew out that black hair of yours pretty fast didn't you?" He smiled all excitedly.

Mallina starts to play with her hair and she realizes it herself she knew for sure that her hair went as long as to the middle of her back and now it was down to her tail bone in a night. She looks surprised as she messes with it.

"Don't tell me you're just now noticing," Hanabusa said childish like, "Ugh...why does Lord Kaname want me to watch over this girl anyway. It makes no sense."

Chiasa looked at Hanabusa, and stuck her tongue out, why he have to go and tell Mallina about her hair she was waiting to see when she would notice just so she could get a could but nooo. Hanabusa had to go and ruin her fun. The hair was her fault, after all fae blood brought out the beauty in person. A few more doses and ever male, and some females would probably attempt at getting in Mallina's pants, so to speak.

Chiasa giggled as she imagined Mallina's response to such.

Mallina looked at Chiasa and blushed looking at the ground, "Ugh...your such a perv." she puts a hand over her mouth and tries not to laugh at Chiasa when it hits her that Chiasa never said a word and was looking at her funny. Mallina looked at Chiasa like O-M-Efing-G what the hell. Then she looked at the ground blushing.

Hanabusa smiled and put an arm around both Mallina and Chiasa shoulders. A girl in each arm what else could he do but smile, "So ladies, it's a beautiful night what do you want to do?"

"My job," Mallina said as she grabbed Hanabusa and flung him over her and onto the ground, "Opps...sorry natural instinct. Are you ok?" She asked with a straight tone, but her face looked seductively playful. Nah. She totally did it on purpose because he was invading her bubble. What else can a girl do besides beat the tar out of him to teach him a lesson?"

"I forget you're not like your sister, Yuki," Hanabusa said as he stared up at her, stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well then, Mallina, I do believe you were escorting me to class. Come one I don't need this..." She wrinkled her nose as she glared a Hanabusa. "Miscreant makes me any later to class. I very much doubt that Professor Yagari will forgive me for such a thing."

With that said Chiasa grabbed Mallina's arm and pulled her in the direction of her class.

III

Okay so we are working faster now. Sorry it takes so long to update, it just were busy we will try to have the next chapter out before next year we cannot guarantee that we will. Love ya all. Bye for now


End file.
